Wings
by NarutoFan-012
Summary: After certain traumatizing events Naruto was forced to escape his hometown. Yeah, you heard it alright, escape. Titans had had broken into his district causing chaos killing almost everybody. By the time help arrived to him, he had seen what many another haven't yet, the terror of 'Titan'.


Hello there readers

I'm NarutoFan-012 and this is a random fanfiction crossover idea I got.

So yeah, enjoy.

P.S. = I basically do whatever I want with what I write. I mean, suggestions are all acceptable but only to an extent . Also I'm very douche(y) about grammar so yeah, here goes nothing.

Warning (first story written)

Summary/ after certain traumatizing events Naruto was forced to escape his hometown. Yeah, you heard it alright, escape. Titans had had broken into his district causing chaos killing almost everybody. By the time help arrived to him, he had seen what many another haven't yet, the terror of 'Titan'.

Wings

 _ **Story start/Chapter start**_

It was a quiet evening. The bird's chirping sound echoed the atmosphere. Everything was all good. The walls were from the gods' right? Humanity was well protected. At least some believed that. One of those whom didn't quite believe in that was Naruto. He just didn't like the idea of being grazed by _them_ like cattle. Naruto's mentality strived for a change in humanity as a whole. They all needed to become like him, cold eyed, hard souled, and strong hearted. Emotion was a great weakness but when used correctly may become your strongest weapon. Naruto however, was sleeping, in fact he was in his REM sleep stage dreaming.

He could hear something though.

"Naruto".

"Naruto".

"Naruto".

'For fucks sake shut up' Naruto thought as he rose from his rag clothed bed sweating like a bull, awoken from his sleep and quite frankly agitated. Oh, yeah he had overslept again. A second was only enough to remind him where he was again, hell. Or at least that's how he liked to address his dwell.

Throwing a glance to his left, he noticed Rei, one of the most annoying and vexing loudmouths he'd ever met, whom had taken the role of making his life a little worse, not that it was good anyway.

"What, what do you want now?" He muttered angrily, "I'm tired today come again tomorrow".

The black haired girl's eyes widened with frustration revealing her blue orbs which was a similar trait she shared with Naruto. She was way younger than he was, a 6 year age gap to be specific. One thing she hated though was to be treated as "Lesser" so to speak, simply due to her age. It'll be a little way too overboard for her pride to admit that she actually cared for the blond maybe because she couldn't understand him that she kept on nagging him the way she did, who knows?

"Hey, save the attitude! I came here to deliver a message," She liked to sound professional, she thought it suited her personality. "Your friends are wondering whether you would like to hang out tonight. They said they were going to check out the survey corpse return today."

"Tell them I'll be there in minute," It wasn't really like Naruto to hang out with friends, but since the topic of titans and survey corpse was brought, he couldn't restrain his thirst.

Naruto was now 16 years old, a quick summary of his appearance would be: Blond hair, 6 feet tall, and three whisker marks on each cheek with well-tanned skin. Naruto had what you would call in Modern Biology, "Metamorphosis". It was not exactly that. You could say it was on the line between a personality shift and bio-evolution. It should explain how someone weak, energetic, idiotic, aroused, cheerful, kind, and innocent boy would change to become what he is now, Clumsy, mean, intolerable, and just an I don't give a fucker. He had come from a district that was overrun by titans, so it's only sensible to assume that was the cause. Nobody could escape unscathed from such scenario.

Changing into some acceptable clothing he rushed down the stairs, put on his jacket, and left the house. And there they were, his two friends. No, they weren't his friends. He liked to refer to them as his own personal "Time Killers". One of them was a female, Clare. He would spend time with her privately. She liked him so he didn't see any problem with that. And the other one was Marios. He didn't actual have to say anything about him, he was just as bad as Naruto.

"Sucky morning, huh?" Queried Marios.

"Don't mention it," Naruto answered, not liking the idea of being reminded on how he was woken from his deep, enjoyable, peaceful slumber.

After a little bit of walking they had made it to the entrance of the outermost Wall of the human kingdom, wall Maria. The 50 meter high wall kept sturdy over the years. Within it was where Naruto stayed with his adopted family. He felt a little free living in the outermost wall, which was ironic because living there, he was first prone to any danger rendering from titans. But nevertheless, he felt freer where he was. He didn't like being too compressed within space.

A short exhale of breath was enough and the gates opened up. In came our heroes. Some were on horses while other carried the chariots containing the retrieved bodies of unfortunate victims. Naruto stood there watching them when one of the soldiers was approached by an old aged woman. She was probably asking about one of her children.

"Where is my son?" tearing up she asked him.

He was clearly holding something with a paper towel. Hesitated, he managed, "I'm sorry, this was all we could salvage of him". Obviously the guy was nervous, he was sweating with a hint of mischief and sorrow in his eyes. He handed the old woman the body part.

She took a glance at it before breaking down. It was quite the sight, Naruto thought (I know its similar reference to the canon but it is different).

"But my son's death was useful right?" Looking at the ground the elderly woman was clearly exhausted for crying so much.

She then looked up and starred at him.

No answer.

.

.

.

"Can't blame much her can you?" said Clare glaring at Naruto. "Morning they eat breakfast together, by supper, he's gone. It's truly a cruel and harsh reality we're in."

Ignoring what Clare said, Naruto barged into the crowd and headed to where the scene was taking place.

In a tone meant for the others to hear Naruto said, "He probably died saving your weak ass. You should be more grateful, you good for nothing. Instead of just standing there like a dumbstruck clown, you could do something more useful. For some one whom has experienced the outside threats more than once, you seem to be hopeless. You could've always said 'he died for the sake of humanity and our safety' but no you choose to make her pains and aches worse. I consider survey corpse as heroes. Although I can't deny my disappointment right now."

Silence. And where the fuck did that come from? The survey commander was clearly angry now. After his best efforts to try and confront this old lady, this 16 year old fucker decides to pretend like he knew the world. He headed towards Naruto and held him up from the top of his shirt.

"Such big words," He then punched Naruto hard on the face breaking a tooth or two. He then dragged Naruto with him. Naruto was in trouble and he knew it but most of all.

He didn't give a fuck…

 _ **Chapter end**_

A/N: So how was it? Reminder – this is my first story so don't be harsh. Constructive criticism is most welcomed. Tell me if I should continue.

As the start of the story, I meant for this first chapter to be really short. Next chapter will be much longer.

Reviews – if this gets 10 reviews whenever then I'll then start working on another chapter. Every 10 reviews = 1 chapter

I prefer quality over quantity. Or maybe both, IDK XD.

() Peace.


End file.
